User blog:Legoadam324/mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm
Plot *Canada Gallery Side oliver.png The Chase for Vancie Vancie is Legoadam324's dog. steve.png|Older design *Breadbug *Vannery Add yourself running from Cinder *Oliver GIMME.png *Chloe Gallery *Batman (episode 8) *Mashu Added by LOGOSROCKS Not to be confused with Vancie Head Legoadam324 (3).png Woody Head.png|New Woody Head *Jill Doll Trivia *Garfielf *Stoopheny *Cohn Jena Nicknames Inspired RYN.svg *Teto Characters eligible to join RYN front.svg|From the front Gallery *Squidward *Bootleg Firey Oliver.png *Dinkernaut *He has two beta fishes named Scales and Rainbow. *He probably inspired Gold Piggie. RYN.png jumpingfirey.png *Ed Sheeran *Bananaphone *Nonexisty *Evil Bubble *Vanner *RedYoshiNation calls him Woode. *THQ *He’s an enemy in the first stage of Entity Raiders. *Dinker *Cutey Trivia *Jill Doll Vancie escaped LegoAdam324’s house when Firey opens the door. Adam, Firey, and Braden Woodall have to get Vancie back. While looking for her, they discover that Vancie was captured by Minions. The LegoAdam324 Race is a race created by LegoAdam324 and remixed by RedYoshiNation, WONDEES, Luis Barretto, and more. Jungalian Battle will be a show created by WONDEES. It will have 20 contestants. *Steve *Bubble *Robbie Rotten Add yourself on Captain Float's boat (first appearence of OC)|voiced_by = Legoadam324|eye_color = hazel (OC) *Hog Rider *Scottish Television *She weighs only 5 pounds. *He has two cats named Precious and Oliver. *He has stated that he is a big fan of Ed Sheeran. human (real life)}} The Insanity Games is a show that LegoAdam324 is currently working on. It will have 64 contestants. Kapp'n will be the host. The intro can be seen here *Weegee *Mad Dipper Puppet *She likes eating sweet things. *Lamby (starting in episode 11) (debuted in episode 5) Added by WONDEES RedYoshiNation is a scratcher and one of Legoadam324's best friends. *Gold Piggie Sleeping vancie.png|sleeping made.]] Back woody head.png *Precious *He was LegoAdam324's first profile pic, being used from when he first joined to sometime in October or November 2016. *Darla Vancie is very friendly, and loves to play. She doesn’t usually hate anyone, she just gets scared of them. Added by LegoAdam324 TRIGGERED.png|TRIGGERED *Dora cotume1.svg 9.svg|10 out of 10! *Granshi Firey is a contestant on BFDI, was a contestant on TSB, and will be a contestant on TIG. *He is making (and is almost finished with) a game called Entity Raiders. vancie3.png legoadamWUT.svg|WUT *Nickeljorn *Smiley Face *He has stated that he is neutral with Vancie since she is afraid of his cats thinking that Vancie is mean to them. *Dinky Dinkerson Trivia Racers Appearances Contestants Woody head.png brown (real life)|row2 = cat-human hybrid (OC) *He does not like the movie Frozen. Otherfirey3.png E9D7A135-0BA5-4A18-8080-68B01D923C64.png|His profile pic on Scratch. Gallery *Jena Cohn *Cinder 1 *Elsa LegoAdam324 has a LOT of nicknames for Vancie. Here are a few. *Vanderhoven *Frisk Vancie has appeared in a lot of projects. Here are some of her appearances. *Wondes Stevefront side.png *According to RedYoshiNation, he is heavy. Trivia *Woody legoadam324 (4).svg The race starts off with Firey, Nickeljorn, and Garfielf running. Nickeljorn talks about how excited she is about racing. While she is speaking, Joey appears. Then, Steve comes out and knocks out Nickeljorn. While that happens, Match from Battle for Dream Island appears. Next, Gauntlet appears, and Garfielf announces that Steve will be going into orbit, and that he is a mutt. So Garfielf sends Steve into orbit. Jon (Garfielf's owner) calls Garfielf fat (the Roblox death sound effect plays after Jon says the word fat), and says he will put Garfielf to sleep while he has him (Tennis Ball from BFDI appears while that is happening.) *Windows Yoshi *Drill coolfirey (2).png *Matheus *Difusora *Yimen *Jon Chloehead.png *Firey *Lime Yoshi Gallery steve front.png Trivia firey.jpg *WONDEES *Clifford steve side.png *Steve *Steve Trivia *WoopDooCrafter Vancie became a demon at the same time as Autocorrect. Gallery Legoadam324 (4).png TIG has it's own wiki now! *Firey *He is a Maine Coon happyfirey2.png *Exploding House *RedYoshiNation *Sir Tricerotips *Ivan *Stinkernaut *Kermit *Vanny *Stinker Steve is one of LegoAdam324's first OCs. *His old scratch account was Nathants2006. Added by GamingWombat *He has a wikia account. *PMC Pictures Woody Head has a mental disorder in which he gets “triggered” a lot. Other people use him in their scratch projects, like WONDEES and RedYoshiNation. Chloe is one of LegoAdam324's dogs. She loves anything that is food. Due to this, she is very fat and slow. *Patch *Blockbuster Costume1.svg|a redraw made by LegoAdam324 *Cinder *He was RYN's first cat. *RedYoshiNation sometimes calls him "Stev." *Jay *He appeared in LegoAdam324's first project *Dink Vancie Simulator *Derp Microphone *She is a Morkie (part Maltese and part Yorkie.) *Cohn Jena Oliver is RedYoshiNation's cat. standingfirey2.png RYN in TIG intro.svg|RYN in the (old) TIG intro Trivia There will be 60 contestants that have a chance to join. The most voted ones will be in the game. Characters *He has a dog named Vancie. firey (with BFB assets).svg Legoadam324 (2).png Side woody head.png *Baby Dragon *He also has his own wikia account. Gallery *Nickeljorn *Bad Piggie *Firey *Lava Hound *She was born in January 2014. It is unknown what day she was born, but she was definitely born on a Wednesday. *Nightmare Hal chloehead2.png *He does not like to be held. *Woody Head *She was born in a litter of 5. *Gauntlet *Stephanie *Script-writer (debuted in episode 6) *Oliver is male Gallery *Grassy *He finished his first RIR episode. Personality legoadam324.png *Cutey Mcgutey *The Catastrophic Race *Elsauce *Evolution Ball *Yaripon *He has his own race. *Stephanie Trivia vancie head.png *Girfriend Main characters Minor characters *He was born in March 2006. *Stinky *WONDEES Vancie.png **Unlike most Morkies, Vancie is almost completely black. *Liy *Drill *Dorito costume.png|A bitmap redraw by MustacheGlaceon22 *GamingWombat frontfirey.png *Dinky *Vancie *Kenny firey.svg They both vanish suddenly. Firey then proceeds to go on top of Match, slowing her down and making her leave the race. Woody Head comes out and says if anyone triggers him, he will be mad. Firey then proceeds to touch him, which triggers him. Woody Head gets so triggered, that he explodes and kills everyone except for Firey, because he is immune to explosions. After the explosion, Woody Head gets banned from racing, and Nickeljorn comes back. Dorito then goes into the race as well. Shortly after, however, Nickeljorn eats him. blankfirey.svg legoadam324.svg Legoadam324 is the creator of this wikia. cool sunglasses.png|with sunglasses *Minion